


Paula's Thoughts About Her Little Cookie

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Littlejazzy Age Regression Prompts Filled [2]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Even tho she's the little, Fun Fact Regression is common in BPD!, Gen, I did research!, Little Rebecca, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rebecca Doesn't Know Tho, This fandom needs more Mom Paula bonding with her Adopted daughter okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Paula reflects on Rebecca's role as her "adopted daughter" (P5)





	Paula's Thoughts About Her Little Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 5\. Character B has noticed a bunch of A’s little ticks. They decide to slowly start babying them in order to ease them into the whole age regression business.

Maybe it was Paula projecting onto the younger lawyer. Or maybe it was truly because of the little things she had done. 

At first it was simple things, like when she brought Rebecca's favorite kind of doughnut from the little cafe she liked. The way she bounced in her chair with cute squeals. She never made a fuss when Paula referred to herself as "Mama" even using the nickname herself. 

She was there for Rebecca when she was having low days and the dangerous high days. Sure she helped Rebecca with a bunch of crazy plans. But, she was always there to put her foot down when something got too serious too bad. Paula was never upset or confused when she would randomly be texted or called by her cookie. She didn't question when the texts were littered with spelling mistakes despite Rebecca's IQ. That was when she knew that Her Cookie needed her the most. Paula did her best to never leave Rebecca texts unread to long and she made sure to never read and wait too long to reply knowing how the woman fussed and feared over those kinds of things. 

What the others didn't see was her bad days. The days where Rebecca would call into work claiming to be on her period or some other lady problem. Those days where Paula would come to check on her to find her sobbing on her couch, hiding under blankets curled into herself in the bed. Rocking on the floor unable to leave the house because everything was just too much. No, no one saw that side of Rebecca. Paula was there with open arms and comforting words. The first time it happened, she had really thought that Rebecca had started her time of the month and had brought tampons and pads to help her out. Seeing her on the couch in that empty house, was just terrible. 

Rebecca and Paula would often times cuddle under blankets while they watched musicals. Even though the smaller woman would sing poorly along, she would always praise it. It always resulted in happy squeals. 

Another thing she had noticed was head pets, hugs, shoulder squeezes, really any form of physical contact helped Rebecca feel a little bit better. That or verbal praise. Paula had already learned quite a bit about Rebecca's past including her mother and father. So it wasn't that surprising that being praised would get an adorable silly grin and blush. 

On their Best Friend Anniversary Paula took Rebecca to the zoo. They held hands the whole time as Rebecca read the little tid bits about the animals to her. The smaller woman confessed that she had never been to the zoo before. Her parents often too busy to take her, not like they would have anyway. when they went to the gift shop, Rebecca had picked out a cute alligator charm and bracelet, after Paula got her a giant size alligator plush. Of course the zoo wasn't the only place they went for their friendversary (which was always very important to Rebecca, it was her idea actually. Probably because she never had a friend long enough to have a friendversary with) Their next friendversary the theme was giraffes, Rebecca got a life size giraffe while Paula got another charm, a giraffe one of course. 

No matter how chaotic her life got, Paula was her rock. 

There was times where Rebecca's mood swings made her seem more like a young child than the adult woman she was. Specially when she didn't understand why she felt that way. It wasn't uncommon for Paula to have to calm her down in her office because something made her mad or upset but she didn't know why. Paula was able to understand a bit better, the more stress Rebecca was the more likely for her mood swings to act up and for her to act younger? 

After her cookie was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, Paula did a lot of research and soon she found places talking about having BPD and regressing or acting more childlike. Even more medical sounding sites explaining it. But, it was still little sad seeing how many of them who actively do it that said it was a way for them to behave in a way that they didn't feel like they could safely act as a real child. Paula couldn't help but wonder about Rebecca. Did little Rebecca feel that way? It must have been hard for her being so smart with a father and mother like that. They probably pushed her pretty hard.

That was when she started to notice the little things that she had been pushing aside, it all made sense. Paula wasn't pushing Rebecca into acting like a daughter, out of a desire to have a daughter. No Rebecca was sometimes a little girl just pretending to be an adult. 

Rebecca soaked up the attention and care Paula offer like a flower in despite need of watering. She invited Rebecca over for dinner more. Which was when she found out Rebecca was a terrible cook, and mostly lived off of Valencia and Heather's cooking until they both moved out. With that being said, Rebecca loved giving her a hand in the kitchen. She wasn't completely hopeless Rebecca could bake pretty well, though often times she would forget to finish or to clean up. Paula never minded. Rebecca liked making cookies with Paula the most and the giant beaming smile that she got every time Paula pulled them out of the oven almost made her die from sweetness overload. 

When Paula first got her a coloring book and crayons, she really didn't know how Rebecca would feel. Would it be pushing the line? Would she realize that Paula was treating her like a child. But, she didn't. Rebecca loved the gift. She always loved gifts no matter how small she was always so thankful. 

Researching about regression lead her into age play. Paula wanted very much to tell Rebecca all about her discoveries and officially "adopt" her. But, she was too afraid on how the younger woman would feel about it. So for now, their trips to the zoo, movie and cuddles, whispers of praise, the family dinners where Tommy and Scott treated Rebecca like she was part of the family. That was enough for Paula.

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy Ex Girlfriend is one of my favorite fandoms, but I never seem to see a lot of stories where Paula is just being the mom Rebecca deserves and not the one she got (Naomi is garbage)
> 
> This won't be the last time I write in this fandom LOL


End file.
